Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to generate, download, view, access, or otherwise interact with multimedia or media content, such as images, videos, audio, and text. For example, users of a social networking system (or service) can load, stream, access, and/or share video content items by utilizing their computing devices.
In some instances, users can access, view, upload, and/or share various video content items (i.e., videos), such as via a media sharing online resource. For example, the media sharing online resource can be included with the social networking system. However, conventional approaches specifically arising in the realm of computer technology can, in some cases, require users to browse and search for content manually. This can be uninteresting, inconvenient, or inefficient. Manual searching or browsing through content can be tedious. When the potential sources of relevant content are large, as is often true with some social networking systems, efforts to conduct comprehensive, organized searching may be complicated and daunting. Further, the expenditure of such effort can result in the identification of content that is still less relevant than optimal. Accordingly, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing, accessing, or interacting with media content such as videos.